La única Excepción The Only Exception
by CarmesiQuill24452
Summary: El verano en el que la madre de la mitad-hada, mitad-bruja Cecelia Overhorne se va, es el verano en el que ella jura nunca amar pero cuando el infame rompecorazones Sirius Black se fija en ella,ella podrá encontrarse rompiendo esa promesa.Incluye femslash
1. Cap 1 Los tres eventos principales

Disclaimer: Esta historia es simplemente una traducción. Traducción que intentaré hacer lo más fiel posible. Todo el crédito es para faeriemaiden96. Yo simplemente lo hago por diversión. ^^

Capítulo 1: Los tres eventos principales del verano.

"_When I was younger I saw,_

_My daddy cry and curse at the wind…_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love, if it does not exist"-_

_Paramore: "The Only Exception"_

Tres cosas pasaron el verano anterior a mi sexto año.

Ese fue el verano en el que mi madre se fue. Fue el día después de llegar de la escuela. No era un viaje largo, de hecho ni siquiera tuve que coger el Expreso de Hogwarts. Verás, vivo justo fuera de Hogwarts, donde podías llegar fácilmente al Bosque Prohibido, un lugar donde mi madre podía irse fácilmente. Honestamente, no estaba triste porque se fuera. Mi madre era una hada y las hadas madre son distantes. Nunca hizo ningún esfuerzo para establecer una relación más cercana conmigo, así que su marcha no me afecto demasiado.

Mi padre, sin embargo, era otra historia.

Mi padre fue un estudiante en Hogwarts y conoció a mi madre cuando estaba estudiando allí. Una noche había estado dando vueltas por el Bosque Prohibido con sus amigos y él se quedó atrás. Entonces escuchó una voz inolvidable que provenía de un claro del bosque. Era en ese momento cuando vio a mi madre. Se enamoró de ella en el momento en el que la vio. Con su perfecta cara esculpida, su esbelto cuerpo, piel de alabastro y el pelo rubio plateado que se derramaba por su seductor torso; era la imagen de belleza inalcanzable. Mi madre y mi padre continuaron viéndose cada día después de esa noche, entonces, cuando mi madre tenía veintiún años, yo llegué. Desde ese momento, mi madre, lentamente pero seguro, empezó a estar más y más distante de nuestra familia. Pasaba horas fuera, haciendo sus misteriosos y eróticos rituales de hadas. Mi padre y yo sabíamos que ella echaba de menos a su gente y que estaba cansada de vivir entre patéticos humanos. Ambos sabíamos que ella se marcharía tarde o temprano.

Simplemente fue mucho más duro para mi padre cuando ese día llegó. Durante años intentó aferrarse a su lado, pero no sirvió de nada. Él suplicó en sus pies, intentando mantenerla con él para siempre. Ella simplemente se deslizó de su alcance y nunca la vimos otra vez.

Ese también fue el verano en el que me volví hermosa. Siendo mitad-hada, había mantenido una apariencia escuálida, traviesa, casi como si fuera una niña cambiada* hasta los quince años. Después de mis TIMOS, eso empezó a cambiar. Mi claro pelo, que antes estaba seco y ralo se convirtió en sedoso y brillante. Mis ojos color azul-cielo se oscurecieron a un profundo azul Caribeño. Mi plano pecho se hinchó en dos senos perfectos y mis caderas se hicieron más definidas y visibles.

Mi padre casi no podía mirarme, decía que le recordaba demasiado a mi madre. Cuando no trabajaba de camarero en Las Tres Escobas, sólo se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina, irremediablemente borracho. Desde que sabía que le dolía tanto verme tan a menudo, pasé ese verano con mis tres mejores amigas: Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadowes y Charlotte Shepard. Charlotte y su familia vivían en una hermosa casa de campo al lado de un absolutamente magnífico lago y siempre nos invitaban a Lily, Dorcas y a mí a ir, ella saltó del coche con una mirada de asombro en su cara.

-Vaya, Señorita Cecelia Overhorne! Woo! ¿Qué demonios te está pasando ahora? Mmm-mm-mmm, ¿de dónde has sacado esas cosas? Puedes arrollar a alguien, sabes!- Ella chilló emocionada. Le pegué en el brazo juguetonamente antes de saltar encima de ella y darle un abrazo.

Nos metimos en el coche de los padres de Charlotte y empezamos a susurrar para que no pudieran oírnos.

-¡Vaya, con tu nuevo look vas a tener chicos arrojándose a ti desde todas direcciones este año!

-Sí, claro- repliqué sarcásticamente- el día en el que un chico me note es el día en el que el cielo se abre y el infierno se congela.

Charlotte empezó a molestarme para que me callara y que debería dejar de pescar cumplidos y que cualquier chico tendría suerte de tenerme. Sin embargo, no escuché gran parte.

Ese verano, me hice una promesa. No quería tener que pasar por el dolor que mi padre había pasado. Decidí que el amor era cruel. Destruía a la gente y los aspiraba en la tristeza. Me prometí a mí misma que nunca amaría.

* N.T. en el original pone _changeling_ pero en español no tenemos una palabra equivalente. Es cuando un niño se cambia por otro.

Bueno ese es el primer capítulo, intentaré subir otro lo antes posible.


	2. Cap 2  Compartimiento de la seducción

**Disclaimer**: Esta historia es una traducción de **The Only Exception** escrita por **faeriemaiden96**. Yo simplemente lo hago por diversión.

**Faeriemaiden96**: Gracias por aclarar lo de _changeling_. A veces es difícil encontrar la traducción de palabras ^^.

**Zara**: Respeto tu opinión aunque no la comparta. Me gusta la historia y la traduzco.

Capítulo 2: Compartimiento de la seducción.

"_So stay away from me,_

_You're better off to stay as far from loving me"_

_Nadia Ali: "Fantasy"_

El tren de Hogwarts sopló y resopló mientras se alejaba de la estación. Lily, siempre la estudiosa, ya tenía puesta su túnica y su insignia brillaba. Mientras Dorcas, Lily, Charlotte y yo íbamos hacia nuestro compartimiento, podía sentir ojos en mí. Todos los chicos me miraban mientras pasaba. ¿_De verdad me he vuelto_ tan _hermosa?_, pensé, _No puede ser_. Pero seguían mirándome. Cuando algunos de los chicos empezaron a silbar y chillar, crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho y empecé a andar más deprisa.

Dorcas notó mi malestar.

-Ces, ¿estás bien ahí atrás? Pareces demasiado malditamente callada.

Rodé mis ojos.

-¿Honestamente, Dorcas? ¿Estarías tú bien si un puñado de empalmados zombies te estuvieran comiendo con los ojos?

Dorcas se giró hacia todos los chicos, chillando:

-Haced una foto, dura más, gilipollas.

Lily la agarró y la arrastró hacia delante.

-¿Puedes hablar más fuerte? ¡Podrían haber adultos escuchando!

-Oh, Lily, ya lo sé, pero también haría cualquier cosa por mi hermosa amiga.-Dorcas me cogió en una llave y yo le di en el estómago para liberarme. Las dos nos reímos en dolor.

Finalmente, llegamos a un compartimiento y en unísono, nos dejamos caer en los asientos: yo estaba frente a Lily y ambas estábamos frente a la ventana y Charlotte y Dorcas se sentaron una enfrente de la otra.

-¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Os lo he dicho chicas? –Charlotte dijo entusiasmada, sus largos, castaños rizos rebotando y sus grandes, oscuros ojos brillando.

-¿Decirnos qué? –preguntó Dorcas poniendo sus pies encima del regazo de Char,-Dame un masaje en los pies, esclava.- Dorcas se quitó las sandalias y reveló sus suaves y bronceados pies.

Charlotte ignoró los pies de Dorcas y buscó dentro de su nueva bolsa Louis Vuitton.

-¡Tengo el nuevo álbum de Queen!- exclamó agarrando el disco alto en el aire.

-¡De ninguna manera! –chillé arrebatándoselo.

-¡Sí!-ella dijo-¡Ya lo he escuchado de una vez más de treinta veces! ¡Y una vez que lleguemos a nuestros dormitorios en Hogwarts, os voy a obligar a escucharlo aunque os tenga que atar a todas a la cama porque es completamente increíble!

-¡Algo del carrito!- escuchamos a la señora del carrito chillar, esa era mi señal. Me levanté con el dinero en una mano y caminé hacía el carrito. –Cuatro ranas de chocolate, dos empanadas de calabaza, un paquete de varitas de regaliz y Moscas de café con leche por favor. -Dije alegremente.

-Te lo compraré, siempre y cuando nos dejes sentarnos en tu compartimiento- escuché a una voz diciendo detrás de mí. Me giré y ahí estaban.

Los merodeadores.

Ahí estaba James, atractivo, con oscuro y despeinado pelo que lo hacía ver como si se acabara de bajar de la escoba; Remus, que a pesar de verse pálido, enfermo y desaliñado, era muy listo y bastante dulce; Peter, un chico regordete que por cualquier razón me recordaba a una rata; y finalmente Sirius.

A parte de James, Sirius Orion Black era una de los mayores rompecorazones de la escuela. Su revuelto pelo negro caía hasta sus hombros y sus ojos grises reflejaban su personalidad: travieso y chulo. Era una casi una cabeza más alto que yo y era delgado pero musculoso al mismo tiempo. El tiempo parecía pasar lentamente mientras su brazo me pasaba y intentaba pagar mis cosas. Pero antes de que pudiera darle el dinero a la señora, prácticamente le metí el dinero en su mano y corrí de vuelta a mi compartimiento con las chucherías, chillándole:

-¡Quédese con el cambio!

Abrí la puerta de nuestro compartimiento y la cerré de golpe detrás de mí. Estaba jadeante y mi corazón bombardeaba. Me tiré en los asientos y le di a todas sus dulces.

-Asi que, ¿quién estaba intentando apretar ese descarado y pequeño culo ahora?-preguntó Dorcas, mordiendo una varita de regaliz.

-Ei, acabo de salvar _todos vuestro descarados y pequeños culos_, especialmente el tuyo, Lily- repliqué, todavía jadeando.

Lily bajó _Historia de Hogwarts_.

-Explícate amablemente.- Dijo calmadamente. Y les expliqué sobre Sirius tratando de pagar y de los Merodeadores tratando de sentarse con nosotros.

-Ces, te quiero – dijo Lily, aliviada- No creo que pueda aguantar un segundo más de James.

-Creo que deberíamos haberles dejado entrar.- dijo Charlotte haciendo un mohín.-Podríamos haberlos seducido.

-¡Erg, tu puta! –Me reí

-Oh sí, Ces- ella discutió jugando, haciendo su voz más profunda. –Tú puedes tener a Sirius, Lily puede tener a James y Dorcas y yo nos ocuparemos de Lupin.

-¿Y qué pasa con Peter?- intervino Lily, chupando la pierna de la rana de chocolate.

La gata de Charlotte, Flynn, estaba dormitando debajo de su asiento.

-Peter puede tener a Flynn.

Todas nos echamos a reír, (sí, debo admitir, ser una perra maliciosa puede ser divertido a veces). La sonrisa desapareció rápido de la cara de Lily, cuando miro hacia fuera para ver quien venía por el pasillo del tren.

-¡Mierda!-chilló, -¡Están viniendo!- Los Merodeadores se pararon en frente de nuestro compartimiento. Sirius puso una patética cara de cordero degollado,* y el resto de ellos nos suplicaban para que les dejáramos entrar.

No podía aguantarlo más, me levanté, caminé despacio y estreché mis ojos, y paré en la puerta.

-Hay un compartimiento vacío en frente de este- dije mirando fijamente en sus ojos. Todas sus mandíbulas cayeron. Me acerqué más al cristal hasta que mis pechos se presionaban contra él.

-Shoo-dije articulando con la boca, sacudiendo mi mano. Inmediatamente se apilaron en el compartimiento de enfrente. Cuando me volví a sentar, vi que todas mis amigas tenían grandes sonrisas en sus caras. Empezaron a aplaudir.

Nunca en sus vidas me habían visto o decir algo como eso. Siempre había sido la pequeña y dulce Cecelia Overhorne, no muy agraciada, tímida chica que ni siquiera tenía el valor de preguntar la dirección hacia los lavabos durante primer año. No tenía ni idea de dónde había venido esa oleada de valor, pero se sentía genial. Los Merodeadores estaban mirándonos, conmocionados desde enfrente del pasillo.

-Ces, parece que este puede ser tu año especial después de todo- dijo alegremente Charlotte.

*En inglés _puppy dog face_ pero nosotros usamos otra expresión.

Si encontráis algún fallo no dudéis en decírmelo^^ Intentaré tener el próximo capítulo el fin de semana.


	3. Cap 3 La servilleta mágica

**¡Siento ****mucho ****el ****retraso! ****Es ****que ****mis ****profesores ****se ****liaron ****a ****poner ****deberes...****T.T**

**Disclaimer: ****Esta ****historia ****es ****simplemente ****una ****traducción. ****Traducción ****que ****intentaré ****hacer ****lo ****más ****fiel ****posible. ****Todo ****el ****crédito ****es ****para ****faeriemaiden96.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: La servilleta mágica.<p>

"_I __think __my __ego __would __fall __right __through __the __cracks __in __the __floor,_

_If I couldn't count on men to slap my ass anymore"_

_-Emilie Autumn: "Thank God I'm Pretty"_

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es Cecelia Overhorne.- Escuché una voz que provenía de detrás de mí mientras que mis amigas y yo entrabamos en el Gran Comedor. Era Avery. Avery era un chico de Slytherin conocido por ser un cerdo. Detrás de él estaba Severus Snape (con quien Lily había dejado de ser su amiga en quinto año después de que él la llamará sangre sucia) y Regulus Black (el hermano menor de Sirius). Avery continuó:

-Eres tan delgada, Ces. Honestamente no sé cómo puedes soportar esas cosas. ¿Necesitas mi ayuda agarrándolas para ti?

Estaba tan sorprendida por su grosero comentario que simplemente no podía pensar en una respuesta. Afortunadamente, Charlotte vino a mi rescate.

-Avery, antes pensábamos que era simplemente porque eras feo e idiota, pero nos acabas de enseñar la verdadera razón de por qué no puedes conseguir novia. –Le espetó, haciéndolo ponerse rojo de vergüenza. Se volvió en sus tacones, dándole con su pelo y alejándose mientras yo la seguía deprisa. Las cuatro nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Oh, Char ¿qué haría yo sin ti? – me mofé en mi mejor voz de damisela en apuros. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás dramáticamente.

Charlotte me cogió la cara y me besó en ambas mejillas.

-¡Tú, mi querida y pequeña prostituta, perecerías!- Entonces me besó en la frente. Sí, mis amigas se llamaban entre ellas prostitutas, putas, rameras y todo el tiempo. Era un término de cariño entre nosotras. Noté que los Merodeadores estaban algo alejados de nosotras, pero lo bastante cerca para mirarnos, bueno –odiaba sonar arrogante- mirarme. Mis amigas y yo sabíamos que estaban un poco agitados por nuestro tete-a-tete esa tarde en el tren y probablemente querían estar cerca para ver qué haría a continuación.

El Gran Comedor se quedó en silencio cuando Dumbledore, el director, dio su discurso de bienvenida. Era casi lo mismo cada año: el Bosque Prohibido estaba, bueno, prohibido; no se podía vagabundear fuera de horas; y así. Después del discurso, cantamos la canción de la escuela y el banquete apareció en la mesa.

Me serví un poco de ensaladas, patatas y pan. No era porque estuviera intentando impresionar a los chicos con mis hábitos de comida; durante el verano, perdí el apetito por la carne y el pescado.

-¡Oooooh, alguien está intentando vigilar su figura!- bromeó Lily. Inmediatamente le demostré que estaba en lo incorrecto sirviéndome una buena dosis de pudding de vainilla.

-¿Qué decías de que estaba intentando vigilar mi figura?- Sonreí a Lily simulando serenidad, me devolvió la sonrisa hasta que sus ojos se fueron para el lado. Se echó hacia delante, una señal para que el resto de nosotras nos echáramos hacia delante también.

-Ces,- susurró con voz cantarina-¡parece que tienes otro admirador!- Miré hacia donde Lily había estado mirando antes. Sirius Black estaba hablando felizmente con sus amigos, como siempre, pero cada pocos segundos paraba para mirarme, y después continuaba hablando con sus compañeros Merodeadores. Devolví mi atención a mis amigas.

-¿Tu punto es? – le pregunté distante, tomando un sorbo de zumo de calabaza.

-¡Por la barba de Merlín, Cecelia!- Charlotte ladró en uno de esos susurros-risas. - ¿Sabes cuantas chicas matarían por estar donde tu estas? Siendo admirada por Sirius Black, ¡sin mencionar a los otros chicos de Hogwarts!

-Char, no estoy segura si has cogido esto durante las pasadas horas o no, pero ser "admirada" no es todo lo importante. Además Sirius es un promiscuo. Probablemente se ha follado a cinco chicas diferentes y sólo Merlín sabe con cuántas se ha liado- argumenté.

-Está bien entonces – cedió Charlotte – pero, ya me conoces, Charlotte Shepard; coqueta extraordinaria. Si necesitas algún consejo, algunas pistas para el escote, o alguna amiga con la que liarte para llamar la atención del Sr. Black, sabes a qué pequeña putita puedes llamar.

-Oh, Char, tu eres nuestra pequeña putita- Dorcas abrazó a Charlotte por detrás y la alimentó con una jugosa manzana. El líquido dorado bajó por su barbilla. Esa pequeña gota de jugo me molestaba mucho. No había ninguna servilleta cerca y empecé a desear que se lo quitara con su mano, pero no lo hizo. Empecé a imaginar que una agradable, fresca servilleta apareciera en la mesa.

Apareció.

No fui la única que lo notó. Todas mis amigas se quedaron mirando la pequeña servilleta que parecía que había aparecido de ninguna parte. Dorcas trató de cogerla así podría limpiar la cara de Charlotte. Pero su mano la atravesó, como si no hubiera nada ahí.

-¿Qué es? – exclamó Dorcas, sonando disgustada.

_Vete,__servilleta_, pensé, _desaparece_.

Tan pronto como pensé eso, la servilleta se fue instantáneamente.

Mis amigas miraban todas en shock.

-¿Era eso algún tipo de broma?- dijo Lily elevando la voz, sonando un poco enfadada. – Aunque nunca he escuchado de muchos magos capaces de crear ilusiones como esa del aire…-su voz se apagó.

-¿Chicas? – chirrié suavemente.

Todas se giraron para mirarme.

-Creo… creo que yo he hecho eso.

-Bueno, -dijo Lily,- ahora sé que es lo primero que voy a mirar en la librería mañana a primera hora.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno el próximo capítulo tendrá más información sobre las mitad-hadas. Seguramente lo tendré para el viernes ya que los viernes no tengo clases. Si veis algún error en el capítulo decidme ^^<strong>


	4. Cap 4Tetas de actriz porno y mitadhadas

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia es simplemente una traducción. Traducción que intentaré hacer lo más fiel posible. Todo el crédito es para faeriemaiden96.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Tetas de actriz porno y mitad-hadas.<strong>

"Outrageous, when I move my body

Outrageous, when I'm at a party

Outrageous, in my sexy jeans

Outrageous, when I'm on the scene"

-Britney Spears: "Outrageous"

-¡Buenos días, cielo!- cantó Lily, que ya estaba en su uniforme, alegremente mientras apretaba mi nariz para que no pudiera respirar. -¡Despierta, dormilona! ¡Es el primer día de colegio!

Me senté rápidamente en mi cama, agarré el brazo de Lily y gentilmente lo mordí mientras ella chillaba felizmente.

-Mmmmph, mmmmph, mmmmph-mmmphh.-Dijo la cabeza con pelo negro, puntiagudo que caía hasta los hombros en la cama de al lado de la mía.

-¿Qué es eso, Dorcas? -preguntó Charlotte, también en su uniforme, peinando sus adorables rizos.

Dorcas giró su cabeza para que podamos entender sus palabras más fácilmente.

-Cinco minutos más.- dijo en voz baja.

Salté de mi cama, fui hacía la de ella y aparte el edredón. Dorcas tembló y se hizo un ovillo.

-¡Arriba, arriba, arriba!-urgió Lily- Dorcas, si ya estas tan cansada, no se cómo vas a poder con el Quidditch este año.

Dorcas fulminó con la mirada a Lily.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez cómo de molestos encuentro a los Prefectos?

-Oh, Dorcas, sabes que me quieres-dijo Lily, saltando en la cama de Dorcas.

-Tienes suerte de que lo haga, -gruñó Dorcas, -te mataría si no lo hiciera.-Se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse.

Charlotte puso su atención en mi.

-¡Vaya querida Cessy! ¿Ya estas intentando hacer buena impresión con el ? ¡Ni siquiera esta en la maldita habitación!

Miré hacia abajo y noté que mi jersey estaba peligrosamente bajo. Estreché los ojos y le enseñé el dedo a Charlotte.

-Alguien esta celosa-sonreí con suficiencia. Aunque realmente no debería decirle eso a Charlotte. De nosotras cuatro, sus tetas eran las más grandes, después las mías y después las de Lily. Era la pobre Dorcas quién estaba casi plana (aunque claro, eso puede ser muy conveniente para jugar a Quidditch). Paré de pensar en comparar pechos, cogí mi túnica y fui al lavabo a cambiarme.

Cuando acabamos de cambiarnos, recogimos nuestros horarios que nos dio McGonagall y nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Nos sentamos y nos servimos la comida con hambre.

Dorcas estaba a punto de hincar sus dientes en un trozo de tostada que estaba untada con mermelada de fresa, cuando sus ojos marrones vagaron a la puerta del Gran Comedor y su mandíbula cayó en shock.

-Por. La. Maldita. Barba. De. Merlín.-dijo temblando. Todas miramos a ver de que iba todo el escándalo.

Por la maldita barba de Merlín era correcto.

Paseando seductoramente hacia la mesa de Slytherin estaba Diana Lefarge. Tenía voluminoso cabello con un blanco dorada que rivalizaba con el mío; piel resplandeciente, bronceada; y ojos azul hielo que probablemente podrían atravesar una montaña por la mitad. Oh, y sus tetas. Miré una vez a esas tetas de actriz porno y sentí cólera.

-¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Charlotte estaba moviendo una mano en frente de mi cara. -Te he estado llamando como un billón de veces-¿por qué tienes esa perversa mirada en tu cara?

Charlotte parecía que no tenía ni idea por un segundo, y entonces lo entendió.

-¡OOOOOOOH! - dijo un poco demasiado fuerte, -¡Ahora lo recuerdo!

Yo recordaba cada detalle. Fue en clase de Pociones a principios del año. Habíamos estado trabajando en pociones reparadoras de piel y la de Diana había ido horriblemente mal. Sabiendo que iba a explotar eventualmente, dejó casualmente la poción en frente de mí y se alejó, diciéndome que iba a hacerle una pregunta al Profesor Slughorn. Había estado tan ocupada trabajando que no vi el anormal y colorido líquido burbujeando delante de mi.

-¡Ces! ¡Aleja eso de ti! -Lily chilló. Pero era demasiado tarde. La poción había explotado y causó que las puntas de mi largo, seco cabello se incendiaran y yo chillé como si no hubiera mañana. Afortunadamente, Slughorn pudo apagar el fuego antes de que quemara todo mi cabello, pero había sido demasiado tarde. Mi ralos rizos se habían convertido en desiguales y feos, sin mencionar que olí a cabello quemado durante el resto del día.

Durante quinto año, todos (incluyendo a los Merodeadores, excepto Remus) siguieron llamándome "choza de paja" a causa del incidente explosivo de pociones. Para las vacaciones de Pascua, mi cabello era normal otra vez y mis compañeros de clase habían parado de meterse conmigo, pero cada vez que miraba a Diana, una oleada de ira me consumía. El timbre sonó para que los estudiantes se dirigieran a sus clases. Lily nos paró antes de que saliéramos del comedor.

-Chicas, encontradme en la librería cuando acaben las clases. Ces, tengo algo sobre que era lo de la servilleta de la otra noche.- Y salimos.

El dí pasó más rápido de lo que había esperado. Afortunadamente, Diana no estaba en mi clase de Pociones de este año así que no tenía que preocuparme por una situación como esa otra vez. Y Lily estaba conmigo en clase. Había un problema, dos la verdad, James y Sirius estaban en Pociones con nosotras. Lily y yo estábamos haciendo todo lo posible para hacer una poción de amor efectiva, pero podia ser bastante difícil para dos chicas hacerlo cuando dos zombies empalmados no podían quitar los ojos de ellas. Lily y yo esperábamos que miraran hacía otro lado pero no lo hacían. Era hacia el final de la clase cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban poniendo ingredientes al azar en su caldero y empezó a emitir humo negro cuando finalmente pararon de mirarnos. Lily y yo suspiramos simultáneamente con alivio. Nos volvimos de nuestra perfecta poción de amor a Slughorn y nos dirigimos a la biblioteca.

Dorcas y Charlotte estaban esperándonos en la puerta. Nos metimos silenciosamente en la librería. Lily nos dijo que encontráramos una mesa y ella estaría con nosotras en un momento.

Dorcas, Charlotte y yo esperamos en una mesa durante unos minutos y Lily volvió con un libro enorme forrado con cuero llamado _Guía__Ilustrada__de__las__Hadas._Lily pasó las páginas hasta que llegó al capítulo llamado "Descendencia de hadas". Sus ojos verdes pasaron la sección del intercambio, y finalmente encontró la sección sobre mitad-hadas.

-Ah, aquí, mirad esto, -susurró, señalando la página.

Las mitad-hadas son seres que son mitad-hada, mitad-humano (_No,__de__verdad_, pensé). Son seres mortales, pero heredan rasgos de su padre o madre hado/a. Son simples, o incluso feas aunque hasta que tienen aproximadamente dieciséis años, entonces se vuelven muy guapos/as. También tiene la habilidad de practicar la magia de las hadas. Esto incluye ser capaz de cambiar de forma (ver página 486) producir glamours, en otras palabras, crear ilusiones (ver página 487). También pueden hacer hechizos poderosos sin el uso de varitas. Estos hechizos requieren rituales que muy pocos humanos conocen. Otro increíble aspecto de esta magia es que puede pasarse a compañeros humanos si la mitad-hada esta tocándolos. Sin embargo, la magia de las hadas practicada por mitad-hadas, solo puede ser practicada después de la puesta de sol. Una mitad-hada puede remover la magia de su cuerpo, diciendo un hechizo que solo es conocido entre hadas. Sin embargo, haciendo esto, la vida de la hada sera drenada y eventualmente, matará al ser.

-Ok, Ces, así que tu habilidad para practicar glamours y todo eso es algo que... que... -Lily susurró incómodamente.

Puse los ojos en blanco, desde que yo le dije a mis amigas que mi madre se fue, eran cautelosas a la hora de sacar ese tema. No veía porque era tan malo. Durante todo el tiempo que mi madre vivió con mi madre y conmigo, ni siquiera me dijo que me quería. No mentía sobre el hecho de que nunca habíamos sido cercanas.

-Sí, es algo que la zorra de mi madre me ha pasado. No se por qué os ponéis tan cautelosas sobre mi madre marchándose. Honestamente, no se porqué lo hacéis tan importante. Soy una chica fuerte. -Me levanté.- Vamos, damas. Tengo deberes que hacer. -Salí de la librería mientras que mis amigas me seguían rápidamente.

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí esta^^ Esta semana tengo examen de fonética y fonología inglesa así que hasta el viernes que viene no podré subir el siguiente capítulo. Si veis algún error avisadme.<p> 


	5. Cap 5 Bailes privados

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es simplemente una traducción. Traducción que intentaré hacer lo más fiel posible. Todo el crédito es para faeriemaiden96.**

Capítulo 5: Bailes privados.

"He's a tramp  
>He's a scoundrel<br>He's a rounder  
>He's a cad"<p>

-Peggy Lee: "He's a Tramp"

Octubre llegó antes de lo que esperaba. Todos sabíamos lo que significaba octubre: la temporada de Quidditch. Y el primer sábado de octubre significaba el primer entrenamiento. Quidditch era la razón para existir de Dorcas; era una de las mejores cazadoras de la escuela. Como amigas de Dorcas, teníamos que mostrar nuestro apoyo, así que las cuatro nos dirigimos al campo de Quidditch para ver su primer entrenamiento del año. Ir a verla no sería tal faena si James y Sirius no estuvieran también en el equipo de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegamos al campo, Sirius estaba blandiendo su bate (él era un golpeador) y James estaba jugando con esa maldita snitch dorada que siempre llevaba con él.

-Oh, vaya hola, señoritas, -dijo James suavemente, dirigiendo a Lily la mayor parte de su atención. -¿Venís a ver a los dos mejores jugadores de Quidditch de Hogwarts usar su magia?

-La verdad es que hemos decidido seguir a Dorcas hasta aquí -replicó Lily fríamente. -Ella es demasiado hermosa como para estar alejadas de ella, ¿verdad Dorcas?

Dorcas hizo ojitos a Lily.

-Oh comportate, picarona. -río. Las cuatro enganchamos nuestros brazos y nos alejamos de ellos. Los miré, los dos se veían como si hubieran sido abofeteados. Dorcas se separó de nosotras para ir a buscar su equipo de Quidditch mientras Lily, Charlotte y yo buscábamos asientos en las gradas. Entonces, comenzó el entrenamiento.

En vez de intentar alejar las bludgers como debería estar haciendo, Sirius me estaba haciendo ojitos. Intenté evitar mirarlo, pero tenía que mirar cada pocos minutos para ver si seguía mirándome. Y seguía haciéndolo cada vez que lo miraba. Desgraciadamente para él, esto causó que las bludgers le dieran en la cabeza varias veces. Dorcas estaba especialmente molesta cuando Sirius se olvidó de golpear una bludger que iba zumbando y que eventualmente la golpeo en el estomago, lo que hizo que cayera de la escoba y aterrizara en su culo.

Después del entrenamiento, mis amigas y yo andábamos por los pasillos para volver a la sala común, cuando sentí una mano agarrar la mía y tirar de mí hacia atrás. Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba contra la pared, con los brazos de Sirius Black bloqueando mi fuga. Me sonrió y yo miré hacia otro lado, esa estúpida, hermosa sonrisa no iba a seducirme.

-Así que, Cecelia... que te ha parecido cómo he jugado hoy?- preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos grises perforando en los míos.

-No ha sido tu mejor día. Creo que podrías haber estado mejor, -contesté a la ligera y honestamente. Pensé que me dejaría ir después de oír esas palabras. No lo hizo, continuó con esa mirada lozana.

-Podría haber jugado mejor, pero estaba demasiado ocupado mirándote, -susurró, poniendo gentilmente su mano bajo mi barbilla. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar fuertemente, sabía que mis mejillas estaban sonrojándose y cerré los ojos.

_¿Qué__estas__haciendo?_ Me chilló mi mente, _¿Ya__has__olvidado__tu__promesa?__Él__probablemente__ha__usado__esa__técnica__con__un__millón__de__chicas.__¡Comportate!_ Abrí mis ojos y me incliné hacia él hasta que estaba a unos centímetros de su cara.

-¿Cuántas veces has practicado esa línea? -susurré de vuelta.

Lo pillé con la guardia baja. La expresión de presumido, de mujeriego, desapareció de su cara y su mandíbula cayó. Antes de que pudiera responder, escuché una voz que venía del otro lado del pasillo.

-Ey, Ces, ¿habéis acabado ya el Sr. Black y tu de liaros? -Era Charlotte. A veces deseo que pudiera mantener la boca callada. También podía escuchar a Lily y Dorcas reír.

-¿Sr. Black, eh? -Sirius dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados. -¡Bueno, me siento como un rico caballero en Moulin Rouge! -Ahora estaba sonrojada, no por las violentas hormonas adolescentes, sino de vergüenza.

-¡Charlotte voy a matarte! -chillé. Corrí hacia ella mientras ella huía chillando hacia la sala común.

…..

-Sabéis, estaba pensando, a lo mejor deberíamos probar uno de esos rituales de las hadas, -dijo Dorcas, -sólo para probar. Quiero ver que pasa. -Las cuatro estábamos en la sala común de Gryffindor a solas, haciendo nuestros deberes y hablando.

-Um, bueno... no se... -me corté.

-¡Oh, vamos! -presionó Charlotte. -Debes de haber visto a tu madre hacer aunque sea un ritual. -(Mis amigas eran las únicas estudiantes de la escuela que sabían que yo era una mitad-hada).

-La he visto hacer varios rituales. Pero, es lo que tienes que hacer en los rituales lo que me preocupa. -Dije estúpidamente.

-¿Cómo qué? -interrogó Lily.

-Bueno, tienes que estar fuera... -respondí.

-Mm-hm, -asintió Dorcas.

-Tienes que invocar el nombre de Mab, la reina de las hadas...

-Vale, -aprovó Lily.

-Tienes que estar desnuda. -apunté.

-Espera, ¿desnuda? ¿De verdad? ¿Completamente desnuda? -preguntó Lily nerviosa. Dorcas estaba indiferente y Charlotte encantada.

-Puedes llevar una capa si quieres, mi madre lo hacia cuando hacía frío. Es algo sobre tener que profesarse a la Reina -murmuré.

-Lo que sea. -dijo Lily. -¿Algo más?

-Tienes que bailar.

-¿Bailar cómo? -preguntó Charlotte, que estaba a punto de explotar de felicidad. El hecho de que estuviera emocionada con la idea de estar desnuda y bailando me perturbaba.

-Bueno, y-yo... um... -Tartamudee.

-¡Hazlo Ces! No hay nadie más aquí. Baila para nosotras, esclava! -gritó Dorcas.

Me quité la túnica para que me pudiera mover más fácilmente, revelando mi falda y la camisa de la escuela. Me movía y giraba, meciendo mis caderas, esta vez inclinando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Desafortunadamente, no me di cuenta de que la puerta se abrió detrás de mi mientras bailaba.

Escuché silbidos y cuatro pares de manos aplaudiendo detrás de mi. Me giré para ver quien era. Por supuesto, los Merodeadores.

-Oye, Ces, -dijo Sirius, -¿Cuánto cuesta un baile privado? -Me guiñó un ojo. Odiaba ese maldito guiño.

¿Qué más da? -repliqué, poniendo bien mi pelo. -Nunca vas a conseguir uno, por lo menos, no mío.

-De todas maneras, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí? -preguntó Charlotte enfadada, la respuesta a esa pregunta era bastante obvia, y deseaba que no hubiera preguntado eso.

-Porqué es la sala común de Gryffindor, -respondió Remus, haciéndolo sonar como una pregunta.

-Bueno, tendréis que ir a vuestra habitación, -intervino Lily. -Este baile es sólo para chicas.

-Gracioso, estaba a punto de confundirlos por un grupo de chicas, -dijo Dorcas, picando su uña.

Los Merodeadores simplemente sonrieron y se sentaron en el sofá, como si estuvieran esperando pacientemente a que empezara a bailar otra vez, y parecía que James estaba esperando a que Lily se levantara y se uniera a mi bailando. Me burlé y recogí mi túnica y mis libros. Con una sacudida de mi pelo subí hacia nuestra habitación. Mis amigas me siguieron. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, pudimos escuchar a los Merodeadores riéndose abajo.

-Esos bastardos, -murmuré, sentándome en mi cama y alejando mi redacción de Transformaciones. Lily cerró la puerta y se sentó en mi cama.

.Chicas, -anunció, -lo he decidido. Vamos a hacer un ritual esta noche!

-¿Tú? Lily Evans, de entre todas las personas, ¿quiere salir del castillo después de la hora para hacer un espeluznante y pornográfico ritual? ¡Nunca imaginé que esto pasaría! ¡Que alguien me traiga un pañuelo! -Hice como si llorara, -mi pequeña flor Lily esta creciendo finalmente!

-¿Qué? -preguntó, molesta. -Hay luna llena, ¡así que creo que es perfecto! Además, ¿es que no pueden los prefectos tener un poco de diversión también?

-¿Podemos llevar nuestras túnicas y atarlas alrededor nuestro para usarlas como capas? -se preguntó Charlotte. -Por mucho que me guste estar desnuda, no quiero coger frío.

-¡Absolutamente! -rebosaba de alegría, nunca he echo algo así, nunca he conseguido un castigo en todo el tiempo que he estado en Hogwarts. Mi registro estaba más limpio que el de Lily (ella ha hechizado a James más de una vez, y con razones). Pero la idea de saltarme las reglas era tan emocionante para mí que me reí.

-Suena como un plan. Sólo hay un problema: ¿Cómo vamos a salir? -Inquirió Dorcas. Eso era un problema. Sólo podía crear glamours para mí y para objetos, no para otras personas. No podía hacerlo sin un ritual.

-Me temo que tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua -suspiré.

-¿A la antigua? -Dijeron al unísono.

-¡Bueno, con las varitas por supuesto! -sonreí.

**Aquí esta el capítulo 5^^ El 6 lo pondré el domingo y el 7 el martes que es fiesta (Yo el lunes tengo clase T.T y se me acerca un examen importante así que quiero poneros los que me de tiempo :) ). Si veis algún fallo avisadme :D**


	6. Cap 6 Alas y hombres lobo

Siento no haber podido actualizar el domingo como dije y solo diré una palabra: resaca. T.T.

**Disclaimer: Esta historia es simplemente una traducción. Traducción que intentaré hacer lo más fiel posible. Todo el crédito es para faeriemaiden96.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6: Alas y hombres lobo.<p>

"You're so hypnotizing…

Feels like I'm floating, leaves my body glowing…"

-Katy Perry: "E.T."

Ya era de noche y la luna llena era un orbe brillante y blanco colgado en la opaca noche. Abrí la ventana y me senté en el filo; tenía mi varita preparada. El duro suelo me esperaba para aterrizar en él. Asentí hacia mis amigas, que esperaban nerviosas a que lo hiciera.

Salté.

Antes de que pudiera golpear el cruel suelo, susurré _"__Arresto__momentum__"__._Y me detuve en mitad del aire, centímetros sobre el suelo antes de caer bruscamente en mi cara. Me levanté y me quité la suciedad. Miré hacia mis amigas.

-¡Intentad no chillar mientras caéis! -les chillé suavemente.

Dorcas vino después. Parecía perfectamente a gusto mientras caía por el aire (probablemente porqué se ha caído de su escoba muchas veces debido al Quidditch). Aterrizó con un gentil ruido sordo. Lily saltó después y incluso se posó con elegancia en sus pies. Cuando Charlotte saltó, estaba intentando reprimir un chillido y por poco se le olvida decir el hechizo. Cayó incómodamente en el suelo y tenía una mata de hierba en la boca, que no tardó en escupir.

-¿A dónde? -preguntó Charlotte, levantándose del suelo y arreglando su uniforme.

-El Bosque Prohibido -anuncié con confianza. Entramos al bosque. Llegamos a un pequeño claro y decidimos establecernos ahí. Puse un puñado de ramas secas en el suelo del bosque y puse unas cuantas rocas alrededor.

-_Incendio__,__-_dije, incendiando las ramas.

-Ah, mucho mejor, -susurró Charlotte, que estaba temblando por el frío aire de otoño. Puso las manos frente a las llamas.

-Ahora, tenemos que profesar a la reina, -Dije.

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo? -se quejó Dorcas, que no sólo tenía frío, si no que además estaba avergonzada de su pecho plano.

-¿No fuiste tú una de las primeras personas que sugirió lo del ritual? - le dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Vale, -masculló, -pero podemos utilizar las túnicas como capas, verdad?

-Siéntete libre de hacerlo -respondí, mientras me quitaba la camiseta. Cuando las cuatro acabamos de desvestirnos, doblamos la ropa y las pusimos alejadas del fuego, junto a nuestras varitas. Nos atamos las mangas de nuestras túnicas alrededor de nuestros cuellos así que todas parecíamos antiguas druidas.

-Ahora, ¿cómo empezamos? -preguntó Lily con entusiasmo.

-Vale, aquí vamos, -me preparé. Levanté mis brazos hacia la luna. Canté la familiar y obsesionante canción que mi madre había cantado tantas veces antes.

"Reina Mab, somos tus hijas,

Diosa de la noche,

¡te llamamos!

¡Ayudanos a ver la luz!"

Entonces hablé.

-¡Oh, justa Reina del bosque! Te damos las gracias por esta preciosa noche. Os rogamos que nos deis las alas de tu gobierno y amor.

-Y ahora bailamos, -les dije. Bailamos alrededor del fuego tal y como les enseñé en la sala común de Gryffindor. Oscilando las caderas, moviendo los pechos y retorciendo el cuerpo con sensualidad, todo mientras seguíamos cantando la canción. Juntas, nuestras voces encantaban, nuestra canción era un hechizo. Cuando cantamos el conjuro por quinta vez, un agudo dolor traspaso mi espalda y mis músculos empezaron a congelarse. Se sentía como si algo me estuviera apuñalando por la espalda. Paré de bailar y caí al suelo. Mis amigas se detuvieron.

-¡Ces! -Lily vino deprisa a mi lado. -¿Estás bien?

El dolor era enloquecedor. Detuve chillidos mientras mi cuerpo se retorcía y se sacudía.

-¡Ay! -chilló Lily. Cayó a mi lado y empezó a respirar profundamente mientras lágrimas comenzaban a caerle de la cara. Entonces Charlotte y Dorcas cayeron también.

-¡Mi espalda! -chilló Dorcas, cerrando los ojos y intentando sentir la herida. Charlotte sólo lloraba, retorcida en la suciedad, y rezaba para que acabara.

-¿Qué nos esta pasando? -chilló Lily, su voz densa con lágrimas.

-No lo se, -contesté apretadamente, intentando no chillar. Entonces, el dolor terminó. Finalmente me relajé. Parecía que Lily se había relajado también, y se levantó para examinarme. Sus ojos se abrieron en shock cuando apuntó detrás de mí.

-¡Ces! Tócate la espalda. -Mi corazón latía salvajemente. Puse las manos detrás de mí para ver de que estaba hablando. Tocaron dos superficies lisas. Mi corazón cayó hasta mi estomago. Miré detrás de mí para asegurarme de que eran lo que yo creía que eran.

Tenía alas.

Eran puras y relucientes como las de una libélula, pero tenían la forma de las alas superiores de una mariposa. Eran suficientemente grandes para tapar mi cuerpo y si las envolvía a mi alrededor se sentía natural, cómo si hubieran sido parte de mi cuerpo toda mi vida.

Miré hacía mis amigas; una sonrisa se extendió en mi cara. ¡Todas tenían alas!

Una vez que sus jadeos de shock acabaron, se interesaron y empezaron a examinarlas.

Dorcas exploraba las suyas y aleteaba con gracia una y otra vez. Parecía una pixie.

-¿Cuánto tiempo van a durar? -Preguntó.

-Hasta por la mañana, entonces la próxima vez que hagamos este ritual, saldrán de nuevo. -Respondí, moviendo mis alas con facilidad. Noté algo diferente en mí: mi piel brillaba. No un brillo raro, neón o algo así; mi piel tenía una gentil luz blanca emanando de ella, no tenía más frío. Mis amigas también brillaban. Ellas, por supuesto, se dieron cuenta de esto inmediatamente y pararon de quejarse del frío.

Fuimos trotando al Lago de Hogwarts para ver cómo lucíamos. Nos paramos en el filo y miramos nuestros reflejos. Por mucho que odie sonar vanidosa, tenía que decirlo, nos veíamos hermosas.

-Voy a probar estas alas, -dije felizmente. Me separé un poco del lago y extendí mis alas. Empecé a correr hacia el filo.

-¡No, espera! Ni siquiera- -Lily intentó prevenirme. Pero era demasiado tarde, ya estaba volando fuera del filo y sobre el agua brillante.

Nunca había sentido nada como esto. Estaba volando sin una escoba. El frío aire abrazó mi cara mientras flotaba sobre el lago, mirando abajo a mi reflejo. Volé más alto, en espiral hacía la luna y las estrellas. Miré a mis amigas, todas se veían aterrorizadas. Volé hacía ellas.

-¡Vamos! -las engatusé -¡_Come__fly__with__me,__let's__fly,__let's__fly__away_! -canté.

Al principio titubearon. Entonces, Charlotte canturreó de vuelta:

-_If__you__can__use__some__exotic__booze,__there's__a__bar__in__far__Bombay_! -(Siempre le ha gustado el jazz antiguo. Cogí su mano, ella la de Dorcas y Dorcas la de Lily.

-Ahora batid vuestras alas -les dije. Las levanté del suelo y hacia el lago. Charlotte y Dorcas estaban perfectamente bien y se las habían apañado para estar en el aire fácilmente. Lily, sin embargo, caía hacia el agua, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, batió furiosamente sus alas y pudo estar en el aire. Voló, avergonzada, hacia nosotras.

-Una carrera hasta la Casa de los Gritos, -dijo Dorcas, y se alejó volando de nosotras. Con eso, el resto de nosotras nos dirigimos hacia la casa. Aceleré, intentando alcanzarla. Finalmente la adelanté y me posé en el tejado de la casa. Dorcas se enrolló en la parte superior, Charlote aterrizó con un deslizamiento agudo, y Lily estaba batiendo las alas despacio antes de chocar contra mi y casi haciéndome caer.

-¿No hemos estado mal para ser la primera vez, verdad? -Las congratulé. Me tumbé, Lily se agachó a mi lado. Charlotte y Dorcas se pusieron junto a nosotras. Estaban aterrorizadas.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunté, confundida.

-Ha- Ha -Hay un... -Tartamudeó Charlotte. Señaló hacia el campo cerca de la Casa de los Gritos.

Era un hombre lobo.

Podía decirlo por la forma del hocico y la cola con forma de penacho. Mis amigas necesitaban aprender a no asustarse tan tontamente por estas cosas.

-¡Calmaos, por Dios! Probablemente el hombre lobo nos ha visto ya. -Mis amigas se tensaron a la vez. Puse los ojos en blanco y continué. -Ese hombre lobo probablemente piensa que somos auténticas hadas. Y creerme, los hombres lobo no atacan a las hadas.

-¿Por q-qu-qué n-n-no? -preguntó Dorcas.

-Porque una hada sólo necesitaría un segundo para destruir a un hombre lobo. Vi a mi madre hacerlo una vez. Probablemente era la única cosa buena que ha hecho en su vida, porqué él era un mortífago, -dije.

-No digas eso, -discutió Lily, -tu madre te trajo al mundo, y nosotras no seriamos nada sin ti. -Le sonreí.

-¿Estás viendo eso, chicas? -intervino Dorcas.

Nos alzamos para ver mejor. El hombre lobo estaba retozando juguetonamente con un perro largo y negro y un ciervo. Enganchado a un cuerno del ciervo había algo que parecía una pequeña rata. Nunca había visto un grupo de animales tan raro.

-Probablemente deberíamos volver al fuego, -dijo Lily. -Deberíamos alejarnos del hombre lobo por si acaso.

-¿Queréis que lo asuste por vosotras? -les pregunté. -He visto a mi madre hacerlo muchas veces. -Todas asintieron.

Estreché mis ojos y descubrí mis dientes, dejé salir un silbido penetrante y volé hacia el inusual grupo de animales. Se alejaron instantáneamente.

Volé hacia el fuego de nuevo con mis amigas cerca. Sin embargo, esta vez no hicimos una carrera. Me deslicé hacia el lago, escuchando el débil y hermoso sonido de las sirenas cantando. Metí la mano en el agua y la miré moviendo con gracia mientras la tocaba. Volé en círculos y, eventualmente, aterricé cerca del fuego. Lily, Charlotte y Dorcas llegaron poco después.

-_Aguamenti_, -dije, apagando el fuego.

Nos pusimos la ropa pero la parte de atrás de nuestras camisetas las pusimos bajo nuestras alas para que pudieramos volar.

Mientras volábamos hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, Lily dijo:

-Tengo un nombre para nosotras.

-¿Oh? -presioné.

-Deberíamos llamarnos Las Hijas de Mab. Como los Merodeadores, excepto por el hecho de que esta formado por inteligentes y hermosas chicas en lugar de estúpidos, arrogantes y salidos zombies.

-Nunca creí que utilizarías ese nombre, Lily. Siempre te has quedado con tu famosa línea 'arrogante bravucón". Hmm, ¿las Hijas de Mab? -Llegué al alfeizar de la ventana. -Suena bien.


	7. Cap 7 La gran sorpresa de Charlotte

Disclaimer: La historia es de faeriemaiden96, esto es simplemente una traducción.

Capítulo 7: La gran sorpresa de Charlotte.

"Supernatural, yes it's true  
>Tell me what are you gonna do…"<p>

-Emilie Autumn: "How Strange"

La dorada luz del sol me hizo abrir los ojos, despertándome. Me estiré y bostecé.

-Buenos días, flor Lily, -dije, quitándome el edredón de las piernas.

-Ei, Ces- ¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN! -jadeó -¡Todavía tienes tus alas! -Señaló detrás de mi. Me toqué la espalda y, efectivamente, ahí estaban.

Charlotte salió del baño, lavándose los dientes.

-¿Por qué crees que ella todavía las tiene?

-No lo se, puede que sea porqué soy la única del grupo que tiene una madre hada. Por eso es por lo que soy la única que todavía tiene las alas. A lo mejor necesitaba ese ritual para activar el crecimiento de mis alas. Bueno, por lo menos no me dolerá cuando hagamos otro ritual.

-¡Callaos! -masculló Dorcas, rodando en su cama. -¿Por qué tenemos que levantarnos? Es domingo, por el amor de Dios.

Las tres nos dirigimos a su cama y le quitamos el edredón.

-Porqué -dijo Lily, con las manos en sus caderas, -McGonagall ha llamado a una reunión a los Gryffindor de sexto y séptimo año.

-¿Para qué? -murmuró Dorcas.

-El baile de Halloween de Hogsmeade.

-¡OH DIOS MIO! ¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? -chilló Charlotte, causando que Dorcas pusiera su cabeza bajo su almohada. El baile de Halloween de Hogsmeade era la mayor fiesta del año escolar. Estaba limitado a los de sexto y séptimo año, y se celebraría en las Tres Escobas. Habíamos escuchado muchas historias de este baile legendario y por fin, eramos suficientemente mayores para ir.

-Ahora en serio Dorcas, levantate -dijo Charlotte con cara seria.

-Ei, Ces, ¿cómo vas a llevar tu ropa con tus nuevas, em, alas? -preguntó Lily.

-Simple, -contesté. Me quité la camiseta de tirantes, envolví mis alas alrededor de mi torso y me puse mi querida camiseta de Led Zeppelin. -¿Alguna pregunta? -sonreí.

-La verdad es que sí, -respondió Lily. -¿Cómo asustaste a ese hombre lobo y sus compañeros? Incluso dejando tus dientes al descubierto y silbando, tu bonita cara no podría haberlos asustado.

-Bueno, primero, el hombre lobo ya estaba asustado de mí, así que eso ayudó. Entonces, usé un glamour para hacerme aparecer demoníaca. Os lo puedo enseñar esta noche. -Ofrecí.

-Vale, pero, no podía verte tus partes, ¿verdad? -preguntó tímidamente.

Ladee la cabeza.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No, es sólo que, la próxima vez, ¿podemos llevar trozos de tela o algo para después del ritual? Por si a caso es un hombre lobo salido. Después de todo, siguen siendo humanos... -dijo Lily.

-Ningún problema, -le dije, -además, estábamos en la Casa de los Gritos, estábamos suficientemente lejos para que no pudieran ver detalles.

···············

-Atención todo el mundo, -ladró la Profesora McGonagall. -Ahora, cómo muchos sabéis, he pedido que nos reunamos para discutir con vosotros el baile de Halloween de Hogsmeade. -Unas pocas de las chicas aplaudieron. McGonagall les dirigió una mirada desaprobadora y se callaron inmediatamente. McGonagall nos explicó cómo funcionaría. Los carruajes nos recogerían en el castillo a las 20:30 y llegaríamos a las Tres Escobas a las 21:00. La fiesta acabaría a las 2:00 de la mañana y deberíamos llegar a las 2:30. No habría alcohol para menores, nada de disfraces indecentes, y nada de bailes inapropiados (reglas que nadie seguía). También habrían profesores para mantenernos en línea y darnos castigos si rompíamos las reglas, y así. Cuando McGonagall acabó y la sala común se vació, mis amigas y yo decidimos trabajar en lo que nos quedaba de deberes.

-Cuando acabemos aquí, -dijo Charlotte, acabando la última línea de su asignación de Encantamientos, -deberíamos ir a comprar nuestros disfraces. ¡Y tengo una idea perfecta!

-Dinos, -Dorcas cerró de golpe su libro de Pociones.

-Deberíamos ir de... ya veréis... ¡Bailarinas del Carnaval de Brasil! -Charlotte dijo con entusiasmo.

-Te estas quedando con nosotras, -suspiró Dorcas.

-No sólo son inapropiados, pero como demonios vamos a esconder las alas de Ces? -demandó Lily.

-¡No os agobies, hermosas! Charlotte la Ramera va a hacer unas pocas modificaciones a los disfraces reales- Y, Lily, ¿has visto alguna ve alguno de los disfraces? Tiene alas adjuntadas a los brazos y la espalda para dar la ilusión de las alas de un pájaro. Y si estas contra eso, Ces, ¿no puedes hacer un glamour para hacer parecer que no tienes alas? Será después de que se ponga el sol de todas maneras.

-Tiene razón, sabéis -Mire a Lily y Dorcas.

-Igualmente, ¿Bailarinas del Carnaval de Brasil? La próxima cosa de la que nos daremos cuenta, estaremos aprendiendo a bailar la samba. -se burló Dorcas.

Charlotte se rió sinuosamente.

-Oh no. ¿Qué has hecho? -Lily miró a Charlotte.

-Bueno, os he apuntado a todas a clases de samba... -Charlotte seguía riéndose.

-¿TU QUÉ? -chilló Dorcas.

-¡Vamos, D! El centro de Fitness y Spa de Hogsmeade ofrece buenas clases de samba. Yo lo se, voy cada sábado y domingo a las seis de la mañana.

-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? -interrogó Lily.

-Desde cuarto año. -Todas nos quedamos mirándola. -¿Qué? ¿Nunca os lo he dicho? Mientras todas estáis durmiendo, yo voy al Centro, hago mi clase de una hora y entonces vuelvo a Hogwarts y me pongo a dormir. Es lo que he echo esta mañana. Creí que os lo había dicho hace tiempo. -Todas negamos con la cabeza.

-Espera, ¿se habían ido tus alas? -pregunté con pánico.

Charlotte pusó los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, se habían ido.

-Entonces ¿cómo haces para salir del castillo sin que te pillen, Miss-no-puedo-aguantarme-un-chillido-durante-arresto-momentum? -pregunté.

-Me aparezco con McGonagall. -Nos quedamos mirándola sin creérnoslo. Charlotte se encogió de hombros. -Le gusta que quiera estar en buena forma. Me dijo que disfrutaba hacer samba cuando ella tenía mi edad, así que se ha aparecido allí conmigo desde cuarto año. Estoy segura que estará más que contenta de hacerlo para vosotras. Especialmente vosotras, Lily y Ces, considerando que os _quiere_. No podía negarlo. Lily y yo eramos de las mejores estudiantes femeninas de la escuela. Las dos eramos miembros del Club Slug y me han ofrecido ser prefecta varías veces. Las rechacé todas para poder tener tiempo para practicar en la orquesta de Hogwarts. Tocaba el harpa, la guitarra y el piano para la orquesta y practicar podía ser duro cuando estas dándole castigos a estudiantes. De todas formas, Lily era mejor con la disciplina que yo.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer las clases y disfrazarnos de bailarinas de Carnaval para el baile, -intervine. Sí, yo, Cecelia Overhorne, la más tímida de las cuatro esta de acuerdo a hacer clases de samba y a disfrazarse de una chica de Carnaval. Y no tenía reparos.

-¡Perfecto! -chilló Charlotte. Pusimos a un lado nuestros libros y cogimos nuestro dinero (estos eran los días en los que podías ir a Hogsmeade tranquilamente si eras de sexto o séptimo año).

- Vamos a cazar algunas lentejuelas, -dijo Charlotte preparada. Salimos de la sala común a los pasillos.

Por supuesto, ellos tenían que estar ahí. James, Sirius y Peter estaban jugando a Snap Explosivo mientras Remus estaba acurrucado en un banco, perdido en cualquier libro que estaba leyendo.

-Ei, Ces, -me llamó Sirius. Mierda, pensé, ¿que quiere ahora? -¡Me encanta tu camiseta! -le oí continuar.

-Oh, gracias, -murmuré, algo confundida. Mis amigas y yo continuamos caminando.

····················

(Punto de Vista de Sirius)

-Pobre Canuto, no creo que le gustes a Cessy, -bromeó James. -La Operación Encantar a Cecelia parece que falla. -Ese idiota. Aunque tenía razón. No sabía que pasaba este año, había sido repudiado, estaba siendo rechazado por la chica más hermosa de Hogwarts y mis amigos y yo habíamos sido casi atacados por una demoníaca hada mientras ella (creo que era una chica) y sus también demoníacas amigas miraban desde la casa de los gritos. Las cosas no me salían bien últimamente.

-No lo entiendo, -suspiré. -Me ofrecí a pagarle sus chucherías, le he echo cumplidos por su camiseta y su baile...

-No creo que preguntarle a una chica cuánto cuesta un baile privado cuente como cumplido, -dijo Remus con la cara todavía enterrada en su libro. Le ignoré y continué.

-...he suspendido una asignación de Pociones porque la estaba mirando. ¡Y sólo he usado la línea "Estaba demasiado ocupado mirándote" dos veces! ¡Creerías que ya debería estar tirándome su ropa interior!

-Deberías preguntarle por un baile en el Baile, es lo que voy a hacer con Lily. Veréis, chicos, un día, Lily será mía. -anunció James. -Y si no consigues a Ces, siempre te quedará su amiga, Charlotte.

-Sí, Charlotte es simpática y eso, pero Cecelia es... diferente. Ojalá me tolerara por lo menos, -me quejé.

-A lo mejor deberías intentar un acercamiento más dulce. Puede que flores o chocolate, a las chicas les encanta, -dijo Remus, -intenta que te perdone por llamarle "choza de paja" durante todo el año anterior.

Consideré la sugerencia de Remus durante un segundo.

-No, los "chicos dulces" se dejan pisotear por las chicas, como hacen ellas contigo, Lunático. -Dije. Él frunció el ceño. -Creo que voy a seguir con el Encanto de Sirius Black. Tiene que funcionar con ella tarde o temprano.


	8. Cap 8 Las Tres Escobas y Led Zeppelin

Siento mucho el retraso T.T

Disclaimer: La historia es de faeriemaiden96, esto es simplemente una traducción.

Capítulo 8: Las Tres Escobas y Led Zeppelin.

"_Never knowing what love could be, you'll see  
>I don't want love to destroy me like it has donemy family…"<em>

_-P!nk: "Family Portrait"_

-Ella no quiere quitarse su camiseta. ¡Tiene problemas de autoestima! ¡Simplemente deja que se la deje puesta! -Charlotte espetó al sastre que estaba intentando medirme la talla del sujetador. Los costumbres ricos y malcriados de Charlotte pueden venir bien a veces. El sastre puso los ojos en blanco y difundió la cinta métrica alrededor de mi pecho. Le di las gracias a Charlotte con los labios.

-¿Qué color te gustaría? -preguntó el sastre, enrollando la cinta métrica.

-Lila está bien, -respondí.

-¡Eso se verá tan adorable en ti!- chilló Charlotte. -¡Voy a escoger rosa! Lily, tú deberías escoger verde, resaltarán tus ojos y tú, Dorcas, deberías escoger un bonito azul cerúleo.

Lily se puso la camiseta.

-Confío en ella, verde será. -Dorcas asintió con la cabeza su aprobación.

-Bien, -suspiró el sastre. Charlotte le dio un puñado de Galeones y el sastre le dio un pequeño trozo de papel. -Los disfrazes deberían estar hechos para el sábado siguiente sobre las 11 en punto. -Nos dirigimos hacía la puerta.

-Gracias, -dijo Charlotte.

-Vale, ¡vamos a las Tres Escobas! -anunció Dorcas. Mi corazón cayó hasta mi estomago. Ir a las Tres Escobas significaba tener que ver a mi padre, que trabajaba allí.

-En realidad, ¿podríamos no ir? -pregunté. -Honestamente no quiero tener que ver a mi padre. Le duele demasiado.

-Oh, vamos, Ces, -coaccionó Charlotte, enganchando su brazo con el mío.

-Pero, yo-

-Simplemente evítalo, estará bien, -me confortó Dorcas, -ahora vamos a por un poco de cerveza de mantequilla.

Entramos a las Tres Escobas. Cuando miré hacía arriba, mis ojos se encontraron con la persona que quería evitar.

Mi padre.

Su pelo, que una vez era marrón, ahora era gris y caía sin fuerzas sobre sus ojos y orejas. Los ojos oscuros que no hace mucho tiempo habían estado llenos de risas mientras me empujaba en el columpio de nuestro patio estaban cansados y ahuecados. Había sido un hombre musculado y bien hecho, pero amar a mi madre tomó su precio. Le absorbió la vida. Y mi presencia en las Tres Escobas no ayudaba. Pero era demasiado tarde. Ya me había visto y estaba mirándome fijamente detrás de la barra.

-¿Medora? -gritó el nombre de mi madre, todavía mirándome. Sus ojos se volvieron más contentos mientras salía de detrás de la barra y corría hacía mi y mis amigas. Tomó mis manos en las suyas. -¡Medora! ¡Estoy tan contento de que hayas vuelto!

Las lágrimas me picaban en los ojos.

-Papi, -mi voz tembló, -No es Medora. Soy yo, Cecelia. Tu hija. Tu niña.

La sonrisa esperanzada de su cara se borró y la tristeza volvió a sus ojos.

-Oh, -se alejó torpemente de mí. -Hola, Cecelia, ¿hay algo que pueda conseguiros a ti y a tus amigas?

-Esta bien, Robert, -se metió Madame Rosmerta, -yo me encargaré de ellas. -Le echó otra vez a su puesto. Ella nos dirigió hacía una mesa. -Lo siento, chicas. Aquí, os traeré a las cuatro cervezas de mantequilla por la mitad del precio. -Volvió deprisa a la cocina.

Tan pronto cómo se fue, Charlotte dijo tristemente.

-Ces, lo siento tanto. Pensé que sería más fácil evitarlo.

Apoyé la cabeza en mi mano.

-Mi madre, -dije- destruyó su vida. Ella no le dejó que se fuera de esa maldita casa de campo porqué el quería estar cerca de ella. El no debía haber sido padre tan pronto cómo lo fue. Se suponía que debía ser un Auror, cómo el quería antes de que conociera a mi madre. Siempre me ha dicho que dejó ese sueño porqué quería pasar más tiempo con mi madre. Se quedo atrapado en esta patética excusa de trabajo. ¿Sirviendo en un bar? Eso no es lo que los graduados de Hogwarts deberían estar haciendo. Dejó de lado todo lo que había soñado. ¿Y cómo se lo agradeció mi querida y dulce madre? Dejándolo después de haberle quitado tantos años de su vida.

Entonces, las lágrimas empezaron a caer. Cayeron despacio y continuamente por mis mejillas mientras Lily me abrazaba.

-Cuesta tanto, -susurré en su pelo, -viendo cómo se consume. Lo echo de menos. -Dorcas y Charlotte frotaron mi espalda.

-Estará bien, -me alivió Lily, -ya verás; volverá a ser el de antes.

··················

Después de la cena en el Gran Comedor, mis amigas y yo andábamos por entre los casi vacíos pasillos de vuelta a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

-Ey, choza de paja, -una siniestra voz provino de detrás nuestro. Nos dimos la vuelta.

Era Diana. Detrás de ella había otras dos chicas de Slytherin. Una era regordeta y tenía pelo corto oscuro y labios finos. La otra era prácticamente una amazona. Era alta con ondeado cabello de color caramelo y punzantes ojos verdes.

-Te he visto a ti y a tu papi en las Tres Escobas. ¿Os vais a casar ahora? Pensé que eso era ilegal. ¡Oh, pero se veía tan romántico! -Diana se burló. Las dos chicas detrás de ella se desternillaron.

-Largate, Lefarge o te llevaré con McGonagall, -gritó Lily.

-Oh, Evans, -suspiró Diana dramáticamente. -Debe ser tan difícil, siendo una nacida de Muggle, un crimen en sí. Intentando redimirte con inteligencia. Creo que deberías dejarlo, no importa cuánto intentes impresionar a todo el mundo, nunca serás más que una asquerosa sangre sucia. -Lily se sonrojó, humillada. Ya estaba bien.

-¡Suficiente! -chillé con enfado. El sol ya se había puesto, así que adopté el glamour demoníaco que tenía la noche anterior. Mi piel se volvió de un escalofriante azul, los huesos de mi cuello y pecho sobresalían, mis ojos se volvieron ranuras amarillas, mis dientes afilados y mi cara más demacrada.

Me abalancé sobre Diana y sus amigas, todas ellas chillando de miedo. Inmediatamente se alejaron de mi, pero era demasiado rápida para ellas. Cogí a Diana por la pierna y la puse debajo de mí para que pudiera sentarme en su estomago.

-¡Ces, para! -Escuché a Lily chillar. No le hice caso. Cogí mi varita de mi túnica y la apunté a la barbilla de Diana, que temblaba mientras sus amigas y las mías miraban, aterrorizadas.

-Disculpate, -siseé clavando la varita más hondo en la carne de su mentón. Ella simplemente me miró fijamente, su boca abriendo y cerrándose por el miedo. Estaba a punto de maldecirla...

-¡Srta. Overhorne! ¡Eso...Es...Suficiente! -escuché a la profesora McGonagall rugir. _Oh, mierda_, pensé. -¡Levántense! ¡Las dos! -Las dos nos levantamos y cambié otra vez a mi forma normal.

-Chicas, id a vuestros dormitorios inmediatamente. Si alguna de vosotras deja escapar una palabra sobre lo que acaba de pasar, no simplemente se os prohibirá ir al Baile de Halloween, sino que además tendréis un castigo cada sábado por la noche durante el resto del trimestre. ¿Está claro?

-Sí, Profesora McGonagall, -dijimos todas en unísono, avergonzadas.

-Bien, entonces. Ya podéis iros. Excepto usted, Srta. Overhorne. Usted tiene que venir conmigo. -Le di a mis amigas una mirada suplicante mientras seguía a la Profesora McGonagall.

Finalmente llegamos a su oficina y me mandó que me sentará en frente de su mesa.

-Coge una galleta, -dijo con calma. Cogí una tentativamente recubierta de canela y azúcar y la mordisqueé. Se sentó frente a mí.

-El Profesor Dumbledore no es el único que sabe acerca de tu madre, yo lo sé también. -Empezó. -Tu padre estaba en Gryffindor. Era un muy buen estudiante, pero se las apañó para meterse en problemas a veces. Lo vi a él y a sus amigos cuándo se escapaban del castillo la noche en la qué se conocieron tus padres. El Sr. Filch y yo los seguimos para castigarles. Encontramos a sus amigos, pero cuando encontramos a tu padre... -cogió aire. -Ya había besado a tu madre. Cuando un humano besa a una hada, se crea un vínculo. Si el humano está alejado mucho tiempo del hada, se consume y muere del dolor. Tenía que dejarle salir del castillo cada noche para que pudiera verla. De otra manera, él habría muerto. No tenía otra opción.

-Espere, mi madre se marchó este verano, -dije. -Eso significa qué...

-Sí, -McGonagall continuó solemnemente, -eventualmente, morirá. -Sentí cómo si el aire se me hubiera agotado. Cerré los ojos y puse una mano en mi corazón. McGonagall me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano, tus poderes de mitad-hada despertarían. No hay ninguna norma en Hogwarts que prohíba utilizar la magia de las mitad-hadas simplemente porqué es extraña. No ha habido una mitad-hada en Hogwarts en los últimos cuatrocientos años. No te prohibiré que los uses cuando los necesites. Simplemente no lo hagas delante de ésos en los que no confías, especialmente en estos tiempos. Sabes que hay muchos prejuicios en contra de las Hadas. -McGonagall tenía una mirada suave ahora. -Y lo más importante, Srta. Overhorne, por favor, por favor, tenga cuidado. La magia de las hadas no es humana, puede ser muy peligrosa, no sólo para otros sino para usted. -Dijo. -Puede irse ahora. -Se levantó y me abrió la puerta.

-Gracias, -murmuré mientras salía de su oficina. -Buenas noches, Profesora.

-Buenas noches, querida, -croó, cerrando la puerta.

El paseo hacía el dormitorio era ensordecedoramente silencioso. Ni siquiera los retratos hablaban mientras caminaba.

No fue hasta que alcancé el último tramo de escaleras que escuché risas detrás de mí. Cuatro voces familiares riendo.

-Ey, Ces, te he echado de menos hoy, -dijo Sirius mientras trepaba y se apoyaba en la barandilla a mi lado. Me giré mientras las escaleras se movían lentamente al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Realmente no quería que me hablara en ese momento. ¿Por qué no podían las escaleras moverse más rápidamente?

-¡Ey, no sabía que te gustara Zeppelin! La escuchó todo el rato y más para fastidiar a mis padres. Siempre han odiado el hecho de que escuché música Muggle, -balbuceó Sirius, todavía intentando hablarme. Finalmente el tramo de escalera se paró en frente de la Dama Gorda.

-Pigmy puff, -dije estoicamente. Los cinco de nosotros entramos a la sala común.

-Así que, um, Ces, ¿te vere-veremos mañana en clase, supongo? -preguntó Sirius incómodamente.

-Le ignoré y subí al dormitorio.

-Buenas noches, chicos, dije huecamente.


	9. Cap9Pesadillas y exposición de sujetador

**Siento mucho el retraso pero es que he estado muy liada T.T Como recompensa subiré otro capítulo esta semana :D**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la increíble J.K. Rowling. La historia es de faeriemaiden96 esto es simplemente una traducción.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9: Pesadillas y exposición de sujetador.<p>

"_How do I save you?_

_How do I set you free?"_

_-Emilie Autumn: "Save You"_

(Punto de vista de Sirius)

Me tiré sobre la cama.

-He parecido un completo idiota delante de ella, -suspiré.

-Ya ves si lo parecías, -sonrío James quitándose las gafas. -"No les gusta cuando escucho música Muggle" -me imitó. Peter y Remus se rieron. Les miré mal a los tres y le lancé una almohada a James.

-¿Por qué me odia? ¿Tanto le molesto que la llamará "choza de paja"? ¿No le gusta cuando le hablo de su excelente gusto en música? ¡Y ayer me duché después del entrenamiento de Quidditch! ¡No huelo tan mal! -despotriqué.

-Bueno, es lo que ha dicho Cornamenta, siempre puedes tener a su amiga, Charlotte, -dijo Remus innocentemente, sorbiendo su chocolate caliente.

-Y es lo que yo he dicho, Lunático. No me gusta Charlote. Además, estoy dejando a Charlott para tí. -Lo corregí.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Remus, confundido.

-No creas que no te vi mientras veíamos a Cecelia bailar el otro día. Vi ese pequeño rayo de esperanza en tus ojos. Sabes que querías que Charlotte se levantará y se uniera a ella. -Sonreí con conocimiento.

-A. Lunático. Le. Gusta. Alguien. Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, -dijo James.

-¡Cállate! -chilló un ahora ruborizado, Remus, -Que sea un hombre lobo no significa que no me pueda gustar simplemente una chica de vez en cuando. Tenéis que admitir, Char tiene bastante delantera.

-¡Lunático hablando de pechos! Este _es _un día especial, chicos, -proclamé orgullosamente. -Pero, de vuelta a _mi _vida amorosa. ¿Qué tipos de disfraces le gustan a las chicas en chicas tan increíblemente atractivos como yo mismo?

-Me pido ser pirata. Sabéis que a las chicas les gustan los piratas, -nos informó James, - y Lily Evans será mi novia pirata. Así que ese no lo puedes escoger Canuto. -Fruncí el ceño.

-Yo seré el zorro. Creo que el bigote me quedará bien, -dijo Remus con algo de arrogancia.

-Colagusano, ¿alguna idea? -le pregunté. Se dio la vuelta perezosamente en sus sábanas.

-Estaba pensando en ser Superman, -murmuró. Suprimí una carcajada. Peter en mallas; eso sería una vista, aunque una desagradable. -Pero estaba pensando, a lo mejor tú puedes ser un vampiro...

-¡Colagusano, eres un genio! -exclamé. -Y la dulce Cecelia puede ser Mina para mi Dracula, excepto que nuestra historia terminará con un final feliz!

··········

(Punto de vista de Cecelia)

-Ces, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Lily cautelosamente. Me quité la camiseta y desplegué mis alas. Había marcas rojas donde habían estado enrolladas a mi alrededor. Puse un poco de ungüento en ellas y me puse mi camiseta sin mangas y unos pantalones de pijama.

Me senté en la cama con mis hombros hacía adelante.

-Mi padre va a morir. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-Ces, -simpatizó Lily. Mis amigas se sentaron en la cama y me abrazaron. Les conté lo que me había dicho la Profesora McGonagall.

-Te haremos pensar en otra cosa. No te preocupes. -Me calmó Charlotte.

-Siempre estaremos aquí para ti. -Dijo Dorcas gentilmente.

··········

Era una niña de unos cuatro años. Estaba sentada en un columpio columpiándome mientras mi padre me empujaba. Aunque se veía cansado, parecía significativamente más joven y feliz. Se río mientras me columpiaba.

Sentía una emoción increíble porqué sabía que cuando volviéramos dentro de nuestra casa de campo por la tarde, él prepararía su sidra de manzana y sopa francesa de cebolla para calentarme en este frío día de otoño.

Después de la cena, me daría un baño, me metería en la cama y me leería los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo. Mi favorito era "Babbity-Rabbity y su cepa carcajeante" porque su nombre siempre me hacía reír. Entonces me dormiría en mi caliente y suave cama. Sabía que sería un buen día.

Mientras mi padre me empujaba, vi a mi madre caminando hacía nosotros, sonriendo.

-¡Mami! ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros! -Chillé con mi aguda voz de niña de cuarto años, realmente, no esperaba que lo hiciera. Estaba sorprendida cuando caminó hacía nosotros, con una sonrisa en su hermosa, siempre joven cara. No parecía más mayor de dieciocho. Mi padre dejó de columpiarme para poder abrazarla. Se besaron con dulzura y apasionadamente. Cuando mi madre se separó, su boca estaba completamente abierta.

-Medora, ¿qué estás haciendo? -mi padre se río, confundido. Sus ojos se volvieron malvados y sus dientes afilados.

Empezó a chupar la vida de mi padre. La vida salía de su boca a la de ella en forma de una brillante luz. Cuando acabó, el esqueleto sucio de mi padre cayó en un montón arrugado a sus pies. Miré en shock, miedo y dolor.

Mi madre sacó su mano hacía mí.

-Ven, Cecelia. Únete a mí. Tú y mami podéis estar juntas para siempre, -me atrayó, -ven conmigo.

-¡No, mamí! -chillé, -¡NO! -Salté del columpio y corrí al bosque. Las ramas venían hacía mí mientras yo las esquivaba y me movía rápidamente entre ellas. Podía escuchar a mi madre corriendo detrás de mí. Corrí aún más rápido hasta que llegué a un árbol hueco.

Me metí en el árbol y recé para que no me encontrará.

Escuché ramas partiéndose a mi izquierda. Miré con cuidado para ver quién estaba ahí. Gracias a Dios, no había nadie ahí.

Me estaba metiendo de nuevo en el árbol cuando miré a mi derecha.

Era mi madre.

Usó su delgado pero poderoso brazo para agarrarme del cuello y apretarme contra el árbol. Ladeó la cabeza.

-Únete a mí, Cecelia. Únete a mí para matar a esos patéticos humanos que piensan que eres un monstruo si alguna vez conocieran la verdad sobre ti. Podríamos ser incluso más poderosas que el Señor Oscuro, -me tentó, -no te unas a mí, y morirás.

-¡No, mamá! No lo harías-¿no le quitarías la vida a tu pequeña y dulce niña, verdad? -supliqué.

-Acabo de matar a tu padre, -respondió fríamente, -El lazo entre nosotros no me detuvo. ¿Por qué el lazo madre-hija me tendría que detener de matarte?

-¡Has matado a papá! ¡Te odio! -Chillé. Mi madre me tiró al suelo y se sentó en mi estomago, de la misma forma que hice yo con Diana. Cogió mi cabeza y me la arrancó.

··············

Me desperté chillando.

Me senté en la cama, frío sudor cayendo de mi cara. Todavía estaba oscuro fuera. Me levanté y me senté en la repisa de la ventana. El negro cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, pequeños puntos de luz que seguían centelleando, ajenas al dolor que yo sentía. Envolví las alas alrededor de los hombros. No tenía frío, pero aún anhelaba la protección y el confort que me daban mis alas. Canté suavemente.

"With a sigh, you turn away,

With a deepening heart, no more words to say,

You will find that the world has changed forever.

The trees are now turning from green to gold,

The sun is now fading,

I wish I could hold you closer."

Era _"Arwen's Song", _la canción de la anciana princesa de los Elfos que dio su inmortalidad para estar con su amor humano. Deseaba que mi madre hubiera tenido el coraje, o la habilidad, de hacer eso. Decidí que era hora de dejar de pensar en eso. _Hoy es un nuevo día. Es una nueva semana de colegio. Va a estar bien._

Me levanté de la repisa y busqué en mi bolsa hasta que encontré lo que estaba buscando. _Going Home_ de Danielle Steel *, siempre ha sido uno de mis favoritos. Aunque había prometido no amar nunca, eso no significaba que odiaba deliciosas y pasionales novelas románticas. Bajé a la sala común y me senté en mi sofá de terciopelo rojo favorito.

Mis ojos pasaban por las palabras fluidamente hasta que oí risas provenientes de los dormitorios de los chicos. Y escuché pisadas bajando las escaleras.

-Ey, hay alguien ahí abajo, -llamó James a sus amigos. Ya sabían que estaba ahí así que no podía hacerme invisible, pero puse un glamour para que no se me vieran las alas.

Y me subí mi camiseta sin mangas.

-¿Eres una lechuza nocturna tú también, Ces? -preguntó James, mirándome.

-He tenido una pesadilla, no podía volver a dormir. -Le dije indignada.

-¿Una pesadilla? -Sirius se sentó en el sofá a mi lado. -Sabes, si tienes alguna otra pesadilla, soy una gran compañero para dormir. Puedo hacer que los monstruos se vayan. -Me alejé de él.

-Eres demasiado amable, -dije sarcásticamente. -De todas formas, ¿qué hacéis a estas horas aquí chicos? Por lo menos yo tengo una excusa. -Señalé hacía mi libro.

-Nos hemos dejado aquí nuestras varitas, -respondió Remus, buscando en la sala, -¡Ah, aquí están! -Remus se dirigió a la mesa con la grabadora y cogió cuatro varitas. -Vale, vamos a dejar de molestar a la pobre Cecelia. -Me sonrió y le di una mirada de agradecimiento.

Sirius no cedió. Me quitó _Going Home_ de las manos.

-¿También lees libros Muggles? Cecelia, me empiezas a gustar más y más. No es que sea un lector, pero admiro tu amor por cosas Muggles, -dijo. Empezó a hojearlo, su sonrisa creciendo. ¿Es una de esas sucias novelas de romance? -Su risa era como un ladrido.

-¡No me pierdas la página! -Me lancé a él, intentando quitárselo. Mi mano derecha acabó en su pecho mientras intentaba alcanzar el libro con la derecha. Lo estaba sujetando demasiado alto para mí. Lo tiré hacía abajo en el sofá y acabé encima suyo, mientras los otros Merodeadores se partían de risa. Finalmente cogí el libro que estaba colgando holgadamente en su mano. Sirius paró de luchar y los Merodeadores dejaron de reír. Me aparté de él y sólo tuve que mirar hacía abajo para ver que miraban fijamente.

En la lucha, los tirantes de mi camiseta se habían bajado de mis hombros, así que una buena parte de mi sujetador estaba expuesta. Incluso el dulce de Remus no pudo evitar mirar. Tímidamente puse mis tirantes de vuelta en mis hombros y me subí la camiseta para taparme el sujetador.

-Estabas en la página noventa y dos, -dijo Sirius, se levantó del sofá. -Bueno, buenas noches, Ces.

-Buenas noches, -repitieron James y Peter, la voz de Peter seguía temblando mientras intentaba contener su risa.

-Lo siento, Ces. Te veré en clase. -Dijo Remus de forma culpable.

Por un momento me dio pena Sirius, parecía casi triste mientras él y sus amigos salían de la sala común. Entonces vi que iba cojeando.

Cojeando.

Me estremecí en disgusto y subí las escaleras de vuelta al dormitorio.

* * *

><p><strong>*No traduzco el título del libro porqué no estoy segura de cómo lo han traducido al español o si lo han traducido.<strong>


	10. Cap 10 El intento de disculpa de Sirius

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a la increíble J.K. Rowling. La historia es de faeriemaiden96 esto es simplemente una traducción.**

Capítulo 10: El intento de disculpa de Sirius

"I want you to want me.  
>I need you to need me.<br>I'd love you to love me.  
>I'm beggin' you to beg me…"<p>

-Cheap Trick: "I Want You to Want Me"

Punto de Vista de Sirius

-¿De verdad te gusta esta chica no, Canuto? -bostezó James, de mal humor. Él, Remus, Peter y yo nos habíamos levantado temprano para que nosotros, bueno yo pudiera hacerle a Cecelia un regalo de disculpa. Nos colamos en la cocina dónde había muchos elfos dispersos, haciendo el desayuno diligentemente. Nos dirigimos a un elfo particular llamado Mopsy, al que le hemos ido gustando durante estos años.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Por mucho que me gustara ver ese hermoso sujetador, realmente me siento mal. Parecía avergonzada y bueno, quiero disculparme. -Dije a la defensiva.

Mopsy sacó un barra de pan del horno y la puso en la encimera para que se enfriara. Nos miró y sonrió.

-Buenos días, Sr. Lunático, Sr. Colagusano, Sr. Canuto y Sr. Cornamenta, -chilló contenta. (Siempre le ordenamos que nos llamara por nuestros apodos).

-¡Hola, Mopsy! Escucha, necesito tu ayuda. Quiero hacer algo por una chica, ¿puedes darme una rodaja de pan, algo de chocolate fundido, y algo de glaseado de crema de mantequilla?

-¡Mopsy esta siempre al servicio del Sr. Canuto! -respondió obedientemente. Trepó para el armario y cogió el chocolate fundido y la mantequilla. Me cortó una rodaja de pan y la puso en un plato. Me puse a trabajar.

Unté el chocolate y exprimí el bote de mantequilla para que formara las palabras "lo siento". Incluso añadí una cara triste con una lágrima. Esto lo arreglaría, ¿quién podía decir que no a una carita llorando? Pero no era suficiente.

-Lunático, ¿hay algún tipo de flor que represente perdón? -Le di a él mi atención.

-Er, creo que ¿narcisos? -contesto, todavía quitándose el sueño de los ojos.

-Hmmm, ¡Colagusano! -Peter se puso recto, (estaba seguro de que se había quedado dormido de pie). -¡Ves a los invernaderos y encuentra un narciso amarillo! -Le ordené. Salió de la cocina, jadeante.

Volvió, cansado, cinco minutos después, chocantemente, con el narciso aún intacto. Le quité el tallo y lo puse en el borde del plato en el que el trozo de pan estaba.

-Vale, Mopsy, quiero que le des esto a Cecelia Overthorne, -le instruí, dándole el plato.

-No debería ser un problema para Mopsy, -chirrió, poniendo el plato en la encimera. Empezamos a salir de la cocina.

-¡Oh! -chillé. Me volví para mis amigos. -¿Tenéis alguno un trozo de pergamino y una pluma?

Lunático sacó los objetos requeridos de su túnica. Nada inusual ahí. Puse algo en el pergamino. Lo puse en el pergamino y volví con mis amigos. Salimos de la cocina.

-¡Gracias Mopsy! -le dije de vuelta.

-¿Qué has escrito? -preguntó James con fingida sospecha.

-Ya lo averiguaras... -dije diabólicamente.

**Punto de vista de Cecelia**

-Ésos chicos son unos cerdos. No te preocupes, tú sigue leyendo tus sucias novelas románticas, -Lily me animó después de decirle a mis amigas sobre ese pequeño incidente con mi sujetador la noche anterior.

Llegamos al Gran Comedor y nos sentamos en la mesa. Los Merodeadores estaban sentados no muy lejos de nosotras. Sirius me miraba con esperanza. Me burlé.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Dorcas con la boca llena de tostada.

-Es Sirius. Probablemente me quiere ver en sujetador otra vez. Apuesto a que además quiere un baile privado *. -suspiré.

-Si sirve de consolación, -dijo Charlotte, apuntándome con el tenedor. -Creo que tendrías una carrera fantástica como _stripper._

Le puse los ojos en blanco.

-Que te den. -Ella se rió.

Escuché el golpeteo de pequeños, rápidos pasos viniendo por la puerta del Gran Comedor. Vi un pequeño elfo doméstico acercándose a mí, llevando un plato. Se paró en frente mio.

-Para Cecelia Overhorne. -Dijo con voz chirriante. Dándome el plato.

-Oh, gracias, -estaba perpleja, ni siquiera había dicho de quién era, pero ya estaba saliendo del Gran Comedor.

El plato tenía pan con chocolate, que parecía para chuparse los dedos, (el chocolate siempre ha sido mi debilidad) y escrito en él con mantequilla las palabras "lo siento" con una cara llorosa. También había un narciso y un trozo de pergamino doblado.

Sirius.

Miré hacía él e incliné ligeramente la cabeza. Él estaba radiante.

Ponía: "_Cupón para un abrazo por el único Sirius Black. Sin fecha de expiación. Reutilizable."_

-Así que, ¿estás lista para ese abrazo ahora? -dijo Sirius desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Ahora no, -respondí timídamente. -Creo que lo guardaré para un día lluvioso. -Plegué el pergamino y lo puse debajo de la camiseta y del sujetador. La boca de Sirius se abrió. Cogí el narciso y lo puse detrás de mi oreja.

-Por cierto, gracias por el pan. -Le pegué un mordisco.

_··············_

Mis dedos volaron delicadamente sobre los hilos de la harpa mientras tocaba cada una de las notas. EL Profesor Flitwick movía sus manos mientras nos dirigía durante el ensayo. Cuando la pieza acabo, se quitó el sudor de la ceja.

-Damas y caballeros, ¡ha sido espléndido! Ahora, todos sabéis que el Concierto de Navidad de Hogwarts será en unos meses. Necesitaréis estar aquí para ensayar de lunes a viernes de 15:00 a 17:00 empezando desde mañana, que es cuando serán las audiciones. A aquellos que paséis os darán la hoja con la música. Practicad. Podéis iros.

-Pusé mi harpa de nuevo en su caja y cogí mi mochila para irme.

-Por favor quédese un momento, Srta. Overhorne, -dijo el Profesor Flitwick. ¿Es que iban todos los Profesores a ponerme a un lado ahora?

-¿Hay algún problema, Profesor?

-¡Oh, por los cielos, no! Miss Overhorne, indudablemente eres una de las músicas con más talento en la historia de la orquesta de Hogwarts. Aunque nunca has destacado. Siempre ha estado en la orquesta, escondida detrás de un harpa. Quiero darte una oportunidad para que estés en el centro del escenario. ¿Puede cantar?

-Bueno, um... ¿qué quiere que cante?

-Lo que sea, lo que sea.

-De acuerdo... -Empecé a cantar "Arwen's Song", mi voz soprano fluyendo fuera de mi mientras cerraba mis ojos. Los abrí cuando paré de cantar.

El Profesor Flitwick estaba a punto de caer de su taburete.

-¿Qué le ha parecido? -Le pregunté.

-Ha...sido...perfecto... -jadeó, como si estuviera exhausto. Se bajó del taburete y apuntó su varita a un archivador. Se abrió un cajón y salió volando una hoja de música. La cogió y me la dio. Era "Let it snow". -Empiece a practicar. -Me sonrió. Empezó a recoger sus cosas. La noche del ritual me vino a la mente. Me acordé de cómo de perfectas sonaban nuestras voces juntas, con las voces mezzo-soprano de Lily y Charlotte y el contralto de Dorcas. Estaba segura de que no quería estar sola en el escenario por primera vez...

-¡Espere, Profesor! -Me miró. -¿Pueden Lily Evans, Dorcas Meadowes y Charlotte Shepard cantar esto conmigo?

-Se que la voz de la Srta. Shepard es soberbia, esta en el Coro de la Rana después de todo. De todas formas, ¿tienen la Srta. Evans y la Srta. Meadowes voces decentes?

-Sí, señor. Las he escuchado.

-Muy bien, confío en usted. Puede marcharse.

Salí de la clase.

-Gracias, señor. ¡No le decepcionaré!

·······················

-Debo de haber hecho algo para que me odiéis, -se quejó Dorcas, que estaba encorvada sobre su filete y sus patatas. Estábamos cenando cuando les he dicho a mis amigas sobre el Concierto de Navidad. Dorcas no estaba contenta.

-No veo cuál es el gran problema, D, -dijo Charlotte bebiendo su zumo. -¡Cantar es divertido!

-Bueno va a ser bastante difícil ir a las prácticas de Quidditch y a los ensayos del concierto, -Dorcas saltó irritada.

-Oh, -dije estúpidamente. Lo había olvidado completamente. -Lo siento, D. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. Le diré al Profesor Flitwick que no puedes.

-¡Gracias! -Celebró Dorcas, lanzando sus brazos en el aire. -¡Soy libre! ¡Ahora la única tortura con la que tengo que lidiar es samba y Historia de la Magia. -Dorcas lanzó una mirada triunfante a Charlotte que puso los ojos en blanco.

-Puede que tú seas libre, D. Lily, de todas formas, no se libra de esto, -miré a Lily, que parecía cómo si fuera a llorar.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo? -se quejó.

-¡Sí, Lily! Todo lo que haces es estudiar, castigar a la gente y maldecir a James. Bueno, puede que esté exagerando, pero necesitas aumentar tu lista de cosas que haces por el día, -dijo Charlotte.

-Y es bueno para una prefecta unirse a actividades escolares como esta. Puede que te ayude a ser Premio Anual el año que viene, -le dije. Los ojos de Lily brillaron con interés. -Además es para una buena causa. Todo el dinero va para el Hospital de San Mungo.

-Yo-yo, bueno, no lo sé. -Tartamudeó Lily, -nunca he actuado delante de gente antes...

-Prácticamente has dado lecciones en vez de respuestas en clase, -dijo Dorcas antes de comerse un pequeño trozo de filete. Me estremecí de disgusto.

-Pero eso es diferente. Nunca he cantado o bailado delante de gente antes, -chilló Lily.

-¡Entonces da gracias a Dios que eres amiga de una experta! -le recordó Charlotte alegremente.

-Por favor, Lily, ¿por favor? -le supliqué. Abrí mis ojos con pena y empecé a maullar como un triste gatito. Le acaricié el hombre juguetonamente.

-Vale, -se quejó Lily.

-¡Sí! -celebró Charlotte, sostuvo su copa en alto. -¡Debemos ser las mejores _showgirls_ que actuarán en un Concierto de Navidad de Hogwarts!

-¿Alguien ha dicho _showgirls?_ -interrumpió James mientras el y el resto de Merodeadores se detenían justo delante de nosotras.

-¡Oh, sí! Ya tenemos los fans, empanadas y los tangas. ¡Ahora sólo necesitamos trabajar en nuestra rutina! -replicó Charlotte bromeando.

Sirius silbó.

-Bueno, ¡yo desde luego quiero estar allí para eso! Gracias por decirmelo Char, ¡ahora sé que tengo que conseguir asientos en primera fila! -dijo, dándome un guiño. Realmente deseaba que dejara de hacer ese molesto guiño.

Me lanzó un beso y con eso, se alejaron a su puesto usual en la mesa.

Miré mal a Charlotte.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Tanto quieres que Sirius me lleve a su cama?

-Oh, Ces. Puede que ahora no me creas. Pero créeme, tú y Sirius estaréis juntos antes de que acabe el año. Te lo aseguro. -Charlotte sonrió, todavía sorbiendo ese vaso de zumo.

* * *

><p>*Se refiere a los bailes eróticos de un club dónde la stripper baila en el regazo de alguien pero nosotros no tenemos un equivalente a la expresión utilizada <em>lap dance.<em>

__El capítulo viene con retraso porqué no he tenido tiempo y me ha costado más traducirlo.


End file.
